1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottled container, and in particular to an electrical switch for a power circuit in a bottled container, which is capable of also generating vibrations or light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a user applies skin-care lotion onto his or her face or other regions, the user typically pours the skin-care lotion onto the palm and then applies the skin-care lotion over the desired region, such as the face. Then, the user rubs and pats the face with the fingers or massages the face with a massaging implement, thereby increasing the rate of absorption of the skin-care lotion by the skin. Although a massaging device may significantly improve the effects of the skin-care lotion, it inevitably increases costs. On the other hand, when the skin-care lotion is not in use, some of the constituents may be settle out in the bottled container due to their differing densities. As a result, the beneficial effects of the skin-care lotion may deteriorate if the skin-care lotion is not well mixed the next time.
Taiwan Patent No. M371460 discloses a vibrating container. As shown in FIG. 1, the interior of a body 11 of the container 1 is filled with a skin-care lotion. An outlet end of the body 11 is provided with an applicator head 2. The distal end of the body 11 is provided with a locking base 111. The locking base 111 allows a vibrating source 31 of a vibrating device 3 to be received therein. The vibrating source 31 is provided with a switch 311, and one end of the vibrating source 31 is connected to a vibrator 33 through an electric wire 32. The vibrator 33 is fixedly connected to the body 11. When the user intends to use the vibrating container 1, he/she presses the switch 311, so that the vibrator 33 generates vibrations by means of the vibrating source 31 and the electric wire 32. The vibrator 33 is fixedly connected or adhered to the body 11, so that the vibrations of the vibrator 33 are directly transmitted to the bottle body 11, thereby mixing the skin-care lotion disposed in the body 11. Then, the user is ready to hold the body 11 while using the applicator 2 to spread the well-mixed skin-care lotion on the skin. However, such a bottled container has a problem in that the user has to turn on or off the switch with every use of the bottled container. Therefore, the conventional bottled container is inconvenient to use, and needs to be improved.